


Behind the Scenes

by acklesassequation



Category: iCarly
Genre: Birth, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Gibby - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why did she write this, briefly tho, carly and spencer do itttt, i didnt even write this, i hate her, m/m - Freeform, my friend did, not too incest-y, pregnant carly shay, pregnant fucking of underage girls, pregnant sam puckett, sam and spencer fuck, water breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesassequation/pseuds/acklesassequation
Summary: "Passion I wish we saw in the episodes" -New York Times"A short story full of flavor and perky tits" -anonymous





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: minor sibling incest
> 
> im so sorry

Carly emerges with swollen stomach, big with child. Sam came from the upstairs barely showing but clearly with child. Freddie smiled. His two favorite girlswere pregnant. He would be a father, finally... but he still had a yearning for another person. 

Spencer. 

He was a piece of gold he hasn’t gotten a chance to touch yet. Like king Midas, Freddie yearned for more. Pardoning himself from his two pregnant lovers, he made his way toward Spencer’s room where a rather familiar sound echoed through. He was... masturbating?

“Spence?” He knocked letting himself in, too impatient to wait for his command for him to enter. There Spencer sat close to ejaculation. 

“F-Freddie” Spencer stuttered. Frantically Spencer began shoving what looked like a picture under his pillow. “Spencer. I’m. I’m sorry I just-“ for all of 20 seconds Freddie caught the glimpse of who was on the picture. It was him. 

The two made eye contact. Tension filled their chest until like a fox, Spencer got up from his bed and ran his way to Freddie, planting a sloppy kiss on his mouth. 

“Freddie? Come here the baby is kicking” called Carly. 

“J-just a second” he called back. 

Spencer had a firm grip on him. Freddie didn’t mind. Spencer’s full dick, hard, rubbed against his. In an instant Freddie’s erection grew and his pants were off. In the heat of passion the boys were completely naked, dick inside ass, moaning, groaning. Freddie pulled out and squeezed Spencer’s ass before allowing him to lick him up and down. Spencer nibbled at his nipple. Meanwhile, Carly and Sam grew impatient, wondering what the boys were doing. It want until a loud moan came from the bedroom that the two girls suddenly felt a quiver in their vaginas. They snapped up and busted through the door. The sight before them was holy. Spencer entwined with Freddie. Cum everywhere. 

“S-Spencer. F-Freddie?” Sam gasped. 

The boys stopped. “Please let us explain-“ Spencer tried to make out before Sam straddled him. Her skin was hot with passion, vagina quivering for Spencer and Freddie. 

“It’s ok. I can have sex pregnant” she reassured them. Spencer arched him back, grabbing her perky teen tits, squeezing them. Carly watched nearly sick to her stomach before something inside of her sent tingles through her body. Slowly, eyes locked with Freddie’s, she began to strip down until she was fully naked. Freddie bit his bottom lip. Her stomach looked beautiful. Sams stomach looked beautiful. Carly straddled Freddie, shoving his hard dick inside of her. For hours. The 4 of them, posing in different positions on top of eachother. Sam, with cum in her hair, freddie with scratches on his body, Carly with bruises on her ass, and Spencer with hickeys that they all shared as well. Suddenly, in the heat of passion, sam, sucking Freddie’s cock and Spencer thrusting into his sister, a sharp pain rose within Carly. 

“Stop!” She yelled. She hopped off the bed where she stood in front of Spencer’s mirror, examining herself. Her stomach. Suddenly the light trickle of water echoed through the silence of the room. “My water broke” everyone stopped. Unknotting themselves from eachother, putting their clothes frantically back on. They rushed Carly to the hospital where her baby, Gibby, was born. That day however was a day that was prayed for every day after that. A day that only god, and the children themselves know of. A day that everyone pleasures themselves at night too thinking about. A night of greatness. 

 

 

(((yeah, im really sorry my friend wrote this…))

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wrote this in our group chat, im so sorry that you had to read this.  
> hey, since you've stumbled upon it, why not check out my actual good fan fictions for destiel. *hey-o shameless self promo. there has to be a reason i agreed to post it other than to promote my destiel fanfics.... (nah there isn't)
> 
> i'm still genuinely sorry you decided to read this


End file.
